A Day In This World
by annavale23
Summary: (Set in Monsuno: Combat Chaos, but before they find Chase's mom.) S.T.O.R.M is Chase's enemy. Chase is S.T.O.R.M's enemy. So when a member of S.T.O.R.M defects to their side, the lines have been blurred. Who is Chase's enemy? S.T.O.R.M? Or this new girl Day? (Rubbish Summary for this!) Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monsuno or any of it's characters, although Day is mine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Why should we trust you?" Chase Suno demands of the skinny, arrogant teen standing in front of him, and the rest of Team CoreTech. The teen must be at least 2 years older than him, and equipped with 2 visible Monsuno cores, but Chase was confident that, if it came to a fight, he would win. After all, he and Lock kicked ass frequently. This one girl shouldn't be a problem for the duo, especially with the backing of his friends.

Even if the girl was part of S.T.O.R.M.

The S.T.O.R.M girl had stalked up to his father's train earlier that morning. But she didn't spin out her Monsuno, which had momentarily surprised him. Still, Chase had been fully prepared to spin out Lock before his father, Doctor Jeredy Suno, had ran out, Jon Ace hot on his heels, and stood in front of the girl. Angrily he had questioned his father's actions,but Jeredy had only replied with: "Trust me, Chase."

So Chase had decided to ask the girl Jeredy trusted so much what her motives were.

"You shouldn't." The girl replies, crossing her arms defensively. "I'm not a very trustworthy person.". She gives Jeredy a dismissive look. "Get out of my way, Jeredy."

"No." Jeredy replies frankly. "Day, let me explain to my son-"

"Explain what, Dad?" Chase is sick of the endless secrets. It seems to him that there is a new one each day.

"Chase." Beyal whispers in Chase's ear in his mystical, soft voice. "I have seen this girl - in a vision."

Chase knew that he shouldn't ignore Beyal's visions. Beyal's visions had helped them in the past, and if Beyal had seen this girl...Chase just hoped that the girl wasn't a too big part of their destiny.

"Chase." Jeredy began. "Son, this is Day. Day, you already know Jon, of course." The girl - Day - exchanges a nod with Jon. "And this is Team CoreTech: my son, Chase Suno and his friends, Bren, Jinja, Dax and Beyal."

Day inclines her head towards the Team CoreTech.

"Hey." She says. "I'm Day."

Day extends a hand towards Chase, who shakes it cautiously.

"What do you want?" Jinja asks from behind him. Jinja, his loyal, bad ass friend: she had always got his back, no matter what.

Day looks Jinja up and down. Jinja is taller than her; Chase notices that, despite her intense arrogance, Day's not that tall, being around Beyal's height. Her hair is dark and cut short and choppy to the jawline: it reminds Chase of new-born bird's feathers. Her eyes, which are severely narrowed, are a deep sea green. Chase wonders what her Monsuno look like. Day takes a deep breath of the cold crisp air.

"I'm here to help Jeredy." She says, tossing a core from a pocket at Jeredy. Chase's father barely manages to catch it. "That's a highly experimental Monsuno." Day explains. "I need it out of Charlemagne's hands, and I figured that Jeredy could use it for his weird experiments."

Jeredy beams brightly.

"Son, you better get used to Day: she'd going to be with us for a long time." And with that, Jeredy, Jon and Day climb into the train, leaving Chase and Team CoreTech standing there, utterly confused.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	2. Chapter 2: Monsuno Battle!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monsuno or any of the characters, although Day is mine. **

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Beyal, with his ankles crossed, stared into the vision fire he had made outside Chase's father's train. He concentrated his gaze upon the roaring orange flames, trying to seek a vision. Though he knew forcing one was dangerous - he'd almost lost his soul because of this before - but he _had_ to understand the S.T.O.R.M defect's mission here.

He gasps as he's chucked into a vision.

Beyal sees Chase, Lock's core in hand, his eyes narrowed dangerously at someone behind Beyal's astral form. Beyal turns to see the defect Day, who also has her core ready to spin out. What had happened for Chase to challenge Day to a Monsuno battle? And where were the others?

Beyal is yanked from his vision by Jinja's voice.

"Hey, Beyal!" She smiles, and Beyal thinks the sun has risen even though it's the middle of the night. He smiles back without even thinking about it.

"Hello, Jinja." He says. Jinja offers a hand to help him up; Beyal accepts. He extinguises the vision fire, wondering what his vision could mean, and when it would happen. Beyal shakes himself mentally. The vision was in the day: so it couldn't happen tonight. He would think of it more in the morning. Together, Jinja and Beyal walk into the train.

* * *

Beyal was awoken from his narrow bunk bed by a familiar sound: a Monsuno spinning out! Were they being attacked? And by whom? Charlemagne? Klipse? Professor Talios? Or a new, unknown enemy? These thoughts whizzed through Beyal's head as he ran towards the noises of an impending Monsuno battle.

He skids to a shocked halt on the edge of a clea with the other members of Team CoreTech, who are already gathered there. And he sees:

Chase and Lok, one one side of the clearing.

Day on the other.

With a detirmined look, she spins out her Monsuno.

"Light, launch!"

A burst of sparkling yellow erupts from the core as it hits a tree. Beyal sees two elegant wings attached to a Monsuno that looks like Jinja's Whipper, just without the head frill. Instead it has huge pointed horns and a spiky tail.

"Go, Lok!" Chase calls up to his impressively strong Monsuno. Lok roars loudly, hurting Beyal's ears.

**_7 minutes later._**

The blue Monsuno essence of Lok rushes back into his core suddenly. Chase is knocked back a step, and stares at Lok's core. The whole of Team CoreTech hold their breath. How will Chase react to defeat, even if it was a tight call?

To their surprise, he walks up to day as her Monsuno returns to it's core. Then he offers her his hands, grinning wryly. Day shakes it, also smiling.

"Nice battle, Suno." She laughs.

"Next time, I'll win, Day." Chase grins back.

"What is goin' on here, little Suno?" Dax asks, utterly bewildered.

"I challenged Day to a Monsuno battle, to see how strong her Monsuno was." Chase pauses. "As it is, her Monsuno is really powerful!"

Beyal shook his head, looking at the sky. It was daytime.

His vision had come true.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	3. Chapter 3: Jon and Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monsuno, only Day.**

**This update's kinda short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

"So Day," Jon Ace asks the teen in front of him. "How's Charlemagne taking your disappearance, do you think?"

Day sips at her glass of water. It's only her and Jon Ace, both S.H.I.E.L.D defects, so she thinks that she can trust him.

"She's probably very annoyed. After all, I am her protégée." Day says.

"Probably thinks I've betrayed her - which I have."

Day feels only the slightist stirrings of guilt. After all, Charlemagne did save her, all those years ago. Without her, she would be nothing. But Charlemagne was corrupt. She would never change, and Day no longer believed in Charlemagne's cause. Jon Ace puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about Charlemagne, Day." Jon says. "Anyway, what was that battle about this morning?"

"Between me and Suno? He challenged me, to see who's Monsuno was stronger." Day says, shrugging off Jon's hand. "Turns out Lock's about as storng as my Light. I only just won, so I can see why everyone wants that Monsuno of his."

"It's not just his Monsuno that they want, young Day. It's Chase's whole attitude. They want him and his Monsuno. Together, they make an unstoppable force." Jon tells Day, who just takes another sip of her drink.

"So tell me Jon. What is 'Team CoreTech's' deal?" Day enquires. "Why do they follow Suno? What's the appeal?"

"Well, Jinja and Bren have been friends with Chase for years. They met Beyal when they were trapped in the library of Tepal. And Dax...I don't really know that, other than he helped out with Jeredy." Jon informs me. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious." Day shrugs. "I've never seen anyone with a friendship as good as they do."

"You wouldn't, not in S.T.O.R.M." Jon says.

* * *

**Please Review x**


End file.
